A love story
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: -Cincuenta años, hoy—sonrió Castiel antes de darle un beso en los labios a su marido. (Destiel) (BL)


**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Destiel, una historia BL, si no te llama la atención por favor no leas y resérvate las opiniones negativas o hirientes.**

 **Notas: No tengo un beta así que estoy abierto a las críticas constructivas, por favor, dejen un review y si alguien le interesa ser mi beta (¿) para una historia más dramática con tintes de omegaverse contácteme.**

* * *

 **A LOVE STORY**

 **By:** NewRusherBoy

La primera vez que se encontraron aun eran niños, los padres de Dean había comprado una casa en el vecindario mudándose de su pequeño pueblo natal en Texas, hasta la ciudad donde podrían cuidar a sus dos hijos.

Siguiendo la vieja tradición de los suburbios la señora Novak llevó un refractario de vidrio con una lasaña recién hecha, mientras su pequeño (no tan pequeño) hijo Gabriel sostenía un plato repleto de galletas con chispas de chocolate, el señor Novak iba detrás llevando de la mano a su pequeño hombrecito, Castiel.

Mary fue la primera en escuchar el llamado saliendo alegremente a saludar con el pequeño bebé Samuel en sus brazos, detrás iba John con su camiseta sudada por bajar y subir cajas de mudanza, tras el par de piernas se encontraba escondido tímidamente su hijo mayor.

El primero en darse cuenta del niño fue Castiel, que con una sonrisa traviesa empujó a su hermano menor para que interactuara con el segundo más joven del infantil grupo. El niño de ocho años se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando que decir... cuando levantó su rostro, sus ojos azules encontraron los pequeños ojos verdes.

-Ugh~

La que propiciada por el niño de ocho años intimidó un poco al de cuatro que se aferró a las piernas de sus padres ¿acaso su nuevo vecino lo odiaba? No pensó haber hecho nada malo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como si algo estuviera pasando. El mayor de todos que estaba entrando en la adolescencia se dio un golpe mental con la palma...

-Psss—el sonido de su hermano mayor lo hizo voltear, Castiel pareció entender la indirecta, así que tomó a escondidas una galleta para ofrecérsela, sin que su madre se diera cuenta, a Dean.

El pequeño notó la galleta con una sonrisa iluminada, no era tan complicado ganarse el corazón de Dean, los dulces eran una buena forma, sin embargo no podía olvidar nunca lo que su papá le dijo la vez que el hombre aterrador intentó llevarlo por un caramelo "Nunca hables, ni aceptes nada de hombre extrañas ¿oíste?" no recordaba mucho de aquella tarde, pero su papá parecía preocupado, al parecer aquel tipo le hacía cosas malas a los niños... cosas dolorosas.

Tomó la galleta, después de todo su mamá le dijo a la mujer extraña "Gracias" por las cosas que llevó, dio un pequeño bocado mostrando un gesto iluminado "Esta rico" aseguró en voz baja.

-Lo sé, las hice yo—señaló Gabriel con orgullo mientras su hermano se daba un golpe en la frente.

No hubo mayor interacción entre los niños por ese día, Dean se despidió con un movimiento suave de mano mientras comía la galleta antes de regresar dentro, Castiel y Gabriel imitaron el gesto siguiendo a sus padres a su propio hogar.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue culpa de una pelota que voló del otro lado de la valla en casa de Missouri, aquella mujer era bastante amable, pero le gustaba ver a los niños esforzarse para encontrar los juguetes que caían en su propiedad, por supuesto, sin dejar que se lastimen, solo ignorando sus gritos cuando algo caía sobre su césped.

El niño de ojos verdes busco la entrada con un poco de temor, después de todo tenía menos de una semana en la ciudad, nadie parecía querer hablar con él en el jardín de infantes y la única interacción que tenía fuera de su familia era con los vecinos, o que tuvo el día que llegaron.

Buscaba una entrada para ir por su pelota sin ser descubierto, el infante sentía un poco de temor que se mezclaba con la excitación de hacer algo malo (aunque no tan malo), así que no notó al animal que se acercaba a él. El perro era de uno de los vecinos próximos, sin embargo el medicamento recetado por el veterinario lo tenía aturdido y honestamente no reconocía al niño.

Los gruñidos del enorme rottweiler hicieron que Dean se girara con temor, nunca le habían gustado los perros, eran feroces y aterradores como ese, dio un pasó hacía atrás pegando un doloroso grito cuando cayó hacía atrás raspando su brazo. Las lágrimas mojaron su pecoso rostro mientras temblaba en el piso, el perro se acercó un poco más dispuesto a morderlo hasta que una piedra (que no iba realmente dirigida a él) lo hizo retroceder.

-Luci.—levantó la voz el niño de ocho manos con un tono autoritario. –Abajó—ordenó. El animal lo pensó un poco haciendo caso para tumbarse de manera mansa a frente a ambos. –Ahora vamos. —ordenó una voz desde lo lejos que el pequeño reconoció como de Gabriel.

-¿Ángel?—murmuro el pequeño un poco confundido hasta que notó a su vecino. -¿Castiel?—preguntó confundido, aun un poco asustado.

-Lo siento es el perro de mi primo—el otro niño se acercó. – ¿Estas bien, te lastimó?—

Intentó tomar al menor por el brazo, pero no espero la reacción tan intensa del menor.

–PAPIIIII—aquel gritó resonó por toda la manzana. -¡LASTIMA! ¡DUELE!—se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer se había cortado con un vidrio roto cosa que Castiel no tenía ni idea -¡MAMI!—suplicó de nuevo.

El grito resonó por toda la casa, Mary se apresuró a revisar el jardín -¿Dean?—llamó preocupada hasta que miró la puerta de la reja abierta. -¡¿DEAN?!—

John dejó caer el martillo al momento de escuchar el gritó, sin espirar a que Mary dijera cualquier cosa había corrido fuera, el instinto de los padres se activaba, sin embargo la mujer no podía dejar al bebé solo así que decidió esperar a su esposo, esperando que nada grave hubiera pasado.

La mirada del hombre más viejo se posó en el pequeño niño que estaba tirado frente a su vecino de ocho años, se apresuró para estar junto a ellos con evidente preocupación. -¿Qué pasó que le hiciste?—cuestionó al menor que retrocedió intimidado.

-¡Nada!—

-¿Por qué llora? ¿Dean que pasa?—intentó sonar lo más calmado posible. No quería asustar a su hijo, otras veces lo había hecho al no medir el golpeteo en su voz.

-Perro, grande, Castiel... Salvar—sollozó. –Miedo—se aferró al mayor.

-Tranquilo—levantó al niño. –Nadie va a hacerte daño—aseguró. –Castiel—ahora habló con el menor –Gracias, chico. Perdón por gritarte o algo así, pero pensé que le habías hecho daño—admitió.

La señora interrumpió antes de que el menor contestara. –Al parecer el problema surgió por esto—comentó entregando la pelota a Dean. –Y por ser tan valientes... tomen una galleta—sonrió mientras entraba de regreso.

John se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de un vendaje para el menor, pero la voz de su hijo lo hizo detenerse. -¿Castiel puede jugar conmigo?—cuestionó de manera dulce.

El menor se sorprendió mirando hacia arriba. El gesto de John fue extraño, pero asintió. –Primero tiene que pedir permiso a sus padres, así que ve, mientras yo curare su herida.- ordenó mientras caminaba a casa.

Ninguno pensó que desde ese día se volverían inseparables.

* * *

Dean estaba próximo a cumplir quince años cuando las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, aunque para muchos, no inesperado. Castiel estaba a punto de mudarse a otra ciudad, cosa que tomó desprevenido a su amigo quien nunca esperó que fuera a hacer la universidad lejos de ahí. Por supuesto, tenía otros amigos y no era el mismo niño de cuatro años que necesitaba que su vecino lo protegiera o defendiera de los demás, pero no podía evitar que una sensación incomoda se formara en su estómago al pensar que en menos de dos semanas no se verían por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

El pecoso muchacho tenía una caja entre las manos mientras la dejaba por un lado, miraba la habitación con un poco de nostalgia, habían pasado casi once años desde que llegó ahí, once años desde que se conocieron y tenía miedo de la separación. La edad nunca fue un impedimento real para su amistad, pero con kilómetros de por medio tal vez haría nuevos amigos, tal vez lo dejaría de lado... ese pensamiento era doloroso.

-Y esta es la última—

La voz ronca de Castiel sacó a Dean de su ensoñación. No podía ser tan inseguro, el amor incluso entre amigos puede ser incondicional, pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro... Castiel era una persona agradable, su forma de ser amable con toques duros era atractiva, igual que su rostro, o esos ojos azules que muchas veces parecían envolverlo...

"En que estoy pensando"

-Si parece que es la última—sonrió a su amigo dejando su caja encima de las otras. –Bueno, creo que tienes todo lo necesario para irte. Su voz salió ligeramente más patética de lo esperado, así que negó intentando pensar en algo rápido.

-¿Pasa algo?—como siempre, el ángel (como lo bautizo Dean de pequeño) se había dado cuenta. –Sabes que vendré para día de gracias ¿verdad?

-Sí— tragó. –Pero no quiero que te olvides de mí—el adolescente bajó la cabeza. –Es...decir no quiero que hagas nuevos amigos... bueno no es eso... no quiero que me reemplaces... bueno no es como si muchas personas fueran tan geniales como yo... o bueno—repitió palabras, arrastrándolas nerviosamente.

Una carcajada interrumpió al menor. –Vamos Dean nunca encontraría otra persona tan molesta como tú- aseguró. –Eres mi mejor amigo y francamente la persona más importante para mí...— la última oración salió más baja que las otras, sin embargo los ojos verdes se posaron en el con una expresión confundida

-¿Cómo?— fue entonces que Dean pudo ver el suave color rojo en las mejillas del otro. Se acercó con cuidado -¿Cas?—

-Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida Dean—aclaró. –Pero aquí no puedo estudiar la carrera que me gusta—recordó –no voy a abandonarte... lo sabes... estaremos en contacto por correo, llamada, nos veremos en vacaciones—suspiró.

-No fue lo que quisiste decir ¿o sí?—el muchacho se aventuró dando un paso más al frente –sé que no me olvidaras... tengo ese efecto en las mujeres...—sonrió. –Y en algunos hombres—añadió con un tono divertido.

-mng—no había mucho que el mayor pudiera decir, no era como si no supiera como son los adolescentes, o como si Dean le mantuviera muchos secretos, la bisexualidad no era algo que escondiera, al menos no de él, pero por muy tonto que suene le molestaba pensar en otros hombres o mujeres tocándolo, después de todo él había cuidado de Dean, siempre pensó que era normal.

-Como Benny—sonrió. –Somos amigos, pero él me ha dicho que podríamos experimentar con algo más que besos, bueno casi tengo quince años, es un poco vergonzoso, pero sería mejor que con...

El apretón fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, pero Castiel tiró de Dean para hacerlo verlo. –Tu primera vez no puede ser con él—de nuevo su voz salió más golpeada de lo que hubiera deseado. –Me refiero a... siguen siendo niños... no creo que estén listos.

-¿uhm?—

No pudo decir palabras, estaba ahí, en medio de la habitación en la que muchas veces pasó la noche cuando era niño, viendo los ojos azules de su mejor amigo que esta vez brillaban con una luz extraña.

Ninguno de los dos lo planeó, Castiel tomó la iniciativa para el beso, juntaron los labios con firmeza y un poco de ternura, los dedos volaron de manera suave mientras los adolescentes caían a la cama. Los gemidos suaves de Dean resonaron de manera erótica sobre el oído del más grande, pero no se detuvo. –Dean—murmuró mientras buscaba subir su playera.

-Es...espera—intentaba decir el menor entre besos – ¿condones?—la seguridad era principal, aunque confiaba en el otro más de lo que admitiría.

-Voy—sacó de su billetera un pequeño paquete, Dean levantó las cejas divertido "¿de verdad vas cargando con eso?" pensó aunque al caer en cuenta del significado le dio un golpe con las palmas abiertas en la espalda un poco frustrado. –Es por si acaso... pero no los he usado—aclaró como si leyera su mente.

-Castiel, Dean hice un poco d... ¡OH DIOS MIO! – la voz de Gabriel los hizo separarse otra vez. -¡CASTIEL, ES UN NIÑO! ¡ESTO ES ILEGAL! ¡CORRUPCIÓN DE MENORES!—señaló a su hermano menor con un dedo acusador. -¡JOHN Y MARY VAN A MATARTE SI SE ENTERAN!

Ambos se congelaron por un momento, sin embargo la risa del mayor los hizo relajarse. –Oh debieron ver sus caras— comentó con una carcajada –aunque John y Mary van a matarte... deberían cerrar la puerta—recalcó antes de irse.

En realidad, Gabriel no estaba sorprendido, la relación de aquellos dos era algo que se veía venir, pero no iba a presionarlos, tampoco a obligarlos a decir nada si no estaban listos. Cuando escuchó los pasos en las escaleras cinco minutos después y los miró caminando a la cocina, no hizo ningún comentario. Al menos había ganado la apuesta con Charlie "Se van a declarar antes de que Cassie se vaya".

* * *

La forma en que John se enteró de su relación no fue realmente como la habían planeado, por supuesto, querían compartirlo con toda la familia, pero sería hasta que estuvieran listos.

Fue la noche antes de navidad, Dean estaba en el taller que su padre compartía con Bobby dándole mantenimiento a su preciado Impala, no había notado que su novio –secreto- había entrado para sorprenderlo cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Uhm~- se sobresaltó mirando a Castiel antes de esbozar una sonrisa enorme, denotando la felicidad que sentía de verlo en la ciudad. –C...Cas—murmuró. –Te dije que me avisaras antes de lleg...—no pudo completar la frase pues había recibido un beso por parte del mayor.

-Casi es navidad. Quise sorprenderte—

Era fácil darse cuenta de cuan enamorados estaban. Aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo brillaban con ternura, a veces Castiel olvidaba que Dean no era el mismo niño de cuatro años que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre, o que necesitaba consuelo cuando mojaba la cama al tener una pesadilla, poco a poco se convertía en un hombre, uno amable, y bondadoso.

Dean dio un paso más al frente para aferrarse a su pareja, la nieve caía suavemente fuera del edificio mientras la temperatura iba en descenso, juntó sus labios con los del otro en forma de un beso, pero no era uno morboso o lujurioso, solo tierno y romántico, expresaba la añoranza que había sentido los últimos meses al no verlo.

John dejó caer una de las llaves que llevaba en la mano al ver la escena, su hijo adolescente besando a su vecino universitario, que además era hombre. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, en verdad respetaba la elección de cada persona, pero nunca esperó aquello.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?—habló bruscamente.

No podía evitar sentir una mezcla de enojo y decepción para con Castiel, se supone que debía cuidar a su hijo, no pervertirlo, tenía quince años maldita sea, no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas, menos en su área de trabajo.

-Pa-papá—los nervios se apoderaron de él. No era la manera en que quería decirle, debía enterarse por él, no así.

No hubo discusión, John no quería decir nada estúpido y su temperamento no era el mejor, solo se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí dejando a un paralizado Castiel con un Dean que tenía una expresión herida y triste. Sabía que había una posibilidad de rechazo, pero en verdad esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Castiel dejó a Dean en la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, el menor, pasó de hablar con su hermano menor o con su madre, prefirió irse a encerrar a su habitación con aquella mezcla de sentimientos negativos en su estómago, las lágrimas salieron en contra de su voluntad, pero le dolía la idea e decepcionar a su padre, al final seguía siendo uno de sus héroes más grandes, junto a Batman y su tío Bobby.

Mary tocó la puerta con suavidad, no esperó respuesta antes de entrar, llevaba consigo un trozo de tarta de manzana con una bola de helado a un lado, sabía que le gustaba a su hijo confiaba aquello le permitiría acercarse para hablar.

-Ya sé lo que pasó—

-Papá me rechazó...—murmuró –No me quiere más—tras decir eso sus lágrimas regresaron. La simple idea de ser alejado por una persona que amaba tanto como su padre, o su madre, le aterraba.

-Dean, mírame. Sé que tu padre puede ser un poco brusco a veces—admitió – pero él los ama más que a nada...—suspiró. – Cuando tuviste ese accidente a los tres años no quería que nadie se acercara a ti...—recordó sin mirar realmente un punto en específico. –Esa vez pensé que te perdería, pensé que no volvería a tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, y sé que John también pensaba así... él daría su vida si fuera necesario para salvar la tuya... tal vez este sorprendido, o enojado... después de todo sigues siendo un niño ante nuestros ojos ¿sabes? Y Castiel es casi un adulto, así que solo necesitas paciencia, Jude —dejó el plato en el escritorio para darle un beso. –Sal cuando estés listo.

* * *

Nueva York es una hermosa ciudad para celebrar un aniversario en un noviazgo tan largo, habían decidido tomar las vacaciones con Sammy y Charlie, los cuatro juntos en la gran manzana, además de Gabriel que conocía el plan de su hermanito.

Los cinco caminaban por Central Park cuando la lluvia comenzó, las cosas a lo largo del día había ido en picada, su hotel cometió un error con las reservaciones así que debieron esperar por horas para conseguirlas, el restaurante había dado la mesa también con otra equivocación además del equipaje de Sammy se había perdido, sin embargo Dean parecía feliz con la idea de disfrutar rodeado de las personas que quería.

Era de noche cuando todo ocurrió. Un automóvil salió de la nada, se desvió por las calles resbalosas de agua lluvia, casi golpeando a los hermanos Winchester, fue el reflejo de Dean quien los rescato.

Castiel se paralizo por un momento, había estado tan cerca de perder a su novio y uno de sus mejores amigos, de repente, sin aviso, como todas las cosas pasaban porque nadie se guía realmente por un plan, porque no hay nada escrito... miró a Dean con sus ojos húmedos al igual que su ropa empapada por la lluvia.

-No era la manera en que quería decirlo—admitió mientras se arrodillaba. –Pero te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, amo cuando sonríes, amo cuando lloras, cuando cocinas para todos o cuando finges estar bien cuando necesitas un abrazo, amo que seas tan fuerte incluso cuando estás asustado... has crecido mucho, ya no eres el niño que conoció y sin embargo te amo como el primer día, por favor, cásate conmigo Dean.

Sam, Charlie, estaban en relativo shock, no era la manera en que se había acordado pasarían las cosas, pero Dean miraba a Castiel intentando decir un sí, temblando con las mismas lágrimas, con la emoción que reemplazaba el miedo.

Gabriel estiró la mano ligeramente, Charlie le entrego cien dólares "Apuesto a que no saldrá como lo planearon"

* * *

"En este momento podría estar con Jess tranquilamente en casa, pero ahora estoy aquí varado en medio de la carretera con mi hermano y Charlie solo porque quería recoger ropa interior para su luna de miel" se quejaba internamente mientras caminaba en busca de un teléfono o alguna persona que lo ayudara.

Dean no esperó que el automóvil de Charlie se detuviera, sabía que debía haberlo checado antes, o haber ido en su bebe, pero ahí estaba caminando con una caja en vuelta con la ropa interior que iba a usar en su luna de miel... aunque claro, no debían verla, menos su hermano menor.

Y una vez más, entre las cosas no esperadas miraron el automóvil de Castiel con el impala manejado por su tío Bobby detrás. –Maldición—se quejó el muchacho de ojos verdes. –No puede verme—ordenó mientras se colocaba con Sam en medio y Charlie enfrente.

-¡Castiel que haces aquí! No puedes verme antes de la boda—señaló de nuevo.

-Su automóvil estaba varado ¿y querías que te dejará aquí?

-No, pero podías mandar a alguien—dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, ya está aquí así que calmémonos—suspiró Sammy.

-Charlie...—tragó mientras aprovechaba la complexión de su hermano para cubrirse. -¿Qué trae puesto?—

-Oh, su traje negro—la pelirroja soltó un suspiro. –Se ve guapísimo...—admitió.

-Oh, ese me encanta— movió los dedos al pecho de su amiga con una sonrisa, Castiel miraba extrañado al par de lunáticos con una sonrisa un poco apenada, aunque halagada hacía "ambos".

-Charlie... ¿no traes brassier? – preguntó presionando el pecho de su amiga sin inhibición.

-En caso de morir, me iré libre y feliz—aclaró ella mientras Sam se daba una palma en la frente mentalmente y Castiel soltaba una carcajada con Bobby a su lado.

Dean se dejó caer en su vieja cama, desde que se mudó con Castiel no había vuelto a dormir ahí era una sensación extraña volver tal vez por última vez, sin embargo nada había cambiado. Sammy estaba ahí a su lado como siempre. –Sabes tal vez pronto tu estés así—sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que su hermano amaba a su novia de la universidad.

Ninguno de los dos notó a su padre entrar hasta que él hizo un sonido de carraspeo. Sonrió a sus dos hijos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Supongo que debo decirte algo antes de que te cases—

-¿Sammy puedes ir a traer un poco de tarta de manzana con helado? Calienta un trozo de la nevera—pidió el hermano mayor.

-Entiendo, quieren privacidad—sonrió.

-¿Qué? No, quiero tarta de manzana—señaló. El más alto salió de la habitación con una expresión rara en su rostro, no entendía el amor de su hermano para la tarta.

Dean miró a su padre con un poco de nervios, desde que encontró a Castiel besándolo las cosas fueron un poco raras con ellos, pero sabía que su padre lo amaba. Después de todo se ofreció a pagar la mitad de la boda.

–Cuando tenías tres años tuvimos un accidente de coche, fuiste el más lastimado—habló. Las palabras de John salieron seguras, pero suaves y calmadas. –Cuando te vi en el hospital, quería encontrar la manera de que estuvieras bien, incluso si debía venderle mi alma al diablo, pero no había mucho que hacer... dijeron que era posible que murieras, pero siempre fuiste un soldado—sonrió – me impactó mucho la primera vez que los vi juntos, porque Cas era casi un adulto y tú eras mi niño—se rió—Suena como algo que se le dice a las hijas, pero... siempre serás mi bebé Dean... mi pequeño, terco, y fuerte bebé.

Dean no supo que decir, tragó saliva con los ojos húmedos mientras abrazaba con fuerza al mayor, pocas veces tenían momentos de ese tipo, pero le agradaba cuando sucedían. El hombre más grande le dio un beso en la frente, sabía que era mejor dejarlo descansar, mañana sería un día muy atareado para él.

-Que descanses, campeón.

Y por un momento John no vio a su hijo adulto, al Dean independiente que había crecido para ser un hombre de bien, sino a un pequeño niño de tres años recostado en su cama con una sonrisa inocente, con una expresión pura y a quien quería proteger con todo su ser.

-También tú, papi—escuchó la voz como una reminiscencia en su cabeza al apagar la luz, indicándole a Sam que regresaran a la sala y dejara a su hermano dormir.

* * *

La boda fue un evento importante, no solo para la familia Novak y Winchester, sino para los amigos que estaban ahí. Charlie, Bobby, Benny, incluso Jess estaba en la mesa con Sam.

Después de mucho tiempo ambos habían sellado su amor de manera espiritual y legal con las personas que amaban rodeándolos, no podían estar más felices, impacientes de dar el siguiente pasó, pero esa noche... ambos iban a convivir con todos.

Porque para Castiel no había otra persona como Dean, ni para Dean como Castiel, personalidades tan parecidas y opuestas, complementándose de diferentes maneas.

-Y esa fue nuestra historia de boda—comentó Dean con una sonrisa. –Han pasado muchos años ¿no?—

-Cincuenta años, hoy—sonrió Castiel antes de darle un beso en los labios a su marido mientras partían el pastel de sus bodas de oro.


End file.
